


Revancha

by oxiosa



Series: Latin Hetalia - Evento Promptatón [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Voodoo y magias oscuras~, mencion y alusion a otros latinos - Freeform, y a Arthur aka Inglaterra - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Pero Manuel es terco y persiste, no se deja vencer con facilidad, y es así como termina sentado en el sillón de su sala de estar, sumido en un silencio de sepulcro en la oscuridad.☑ Día 4 del Evento Promptatón; Magia y Fantasía





	Revancha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Chile: José Manuel González Rodríguez.  
> Haití: René Ogé.

Si tiene que ser sincero, Manuel está algo oxidado en estas artes. Puede que haya tenido que rebuscar en su biblioteca hasta dar con libros que no ha tocado en décadas (libros viejos y pesados, de hojas secas y amarillentas de añares juntando polvo en el olvido), y también puede que haya tenido que realizar un par de llamadas internacionales a Arthur y René por algo de consejo.

Pero Manuel es terco y persiste, no se deja vencer con facilidad, y es así como termina sentado en el sillón de su sala de estar, sumido en un silencio de sepulcro en la oscuridad. La habitación está bañada en una luz pálida y débil, parpadeante y espeluznante, que no logra desenmascarar las sombras que se esconden en rincones y escondrijos.

Manuel parpadea ausente, sumido en lo que parece un trance, y con lentitud baja la mirada lento al frasco que sostiene en su regazo.

Dentro, entre pepinillos en conserva, nadan cinco cucharas específicamente customizadas con pequeñas camisetas cuidadosamente confeccionadas a mano con diferentes colores; blanco, rojo, celeste, amarillo, entre otros colores.

Manuel vuelve a parpadear taciturno, y vuelve a alzar la mirada a la pantalla para observar con ojos bien abiertos y mirada ausente como Rusia despliega la ceremonia de apertura de lo que es la vigésimo primera copa mundial.

\- Mis amigos recibirán su castigo - masculla, con voz bajita y monótona, y sus manos se cierran con fuerza alrededor del frasco de pepinillos.

Manuel es terco, pero por sobre todo, sabe guardar rencores y no se olvida de quienes se le han burlado.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un memesillo de por aquellas épocas en las que nos importaba el fútbol;
> 
>  


End file.
